Zombie Jackson gets sent to Court
Zombie Jackson Gets Sent to Court is the third of the final four. Transcript * Cut to: Zombie Jackson, Levi and Graphic at a police station standing in front of a police height chart] * Zombie, Levi and graphic got measured by the police height chart * Officer Henderson: "Alright Zombie, Levi and Graphic! It's time to go to court." * police car parks outside a courthouse * to: Zombie, Levi and Graphic in the courthouse * Judge Mike Michaels: "Court is now in session. The case of Jetix heroes vs Zombie Jackson, Levi and graphic. So, Zombie. How did you 3 plead?" * Graphic: "We plead. Not guilty." * Jay: "Read the chart is your honour." * Mike Michaels: "Zombie, you, Levi and graphic are charged for making fake VHS openings. Any witnesses to call." * Chiro: "I would like to call myself to the stand." * walks to the stand * Mike Michaels: "OK then. Chiro, Tell us what fake VHS openings Zombie made." * Chiro: "Well, they made the Walt Disney Masterpiece Collection logo on The Howling 3 from 2003. That movie is made by MGM, not Disney. And they made the opening to An American werewolf in London from 1920. Real, not fake. It is strongly fake. The movie is made in 1981. And they made the opening to Scream from 1971. Real, not fake. Scream came out in 1998, not 1971. * Chiro listed a few other fake VHS openings * Chiro: "Then he went on Nicholas Crockett’s YouTube account and made the opening to Fangs 3 from 1980 and Saw from 1950. Real, not fake. * Mike Michaels: "Wow! Chiro, I didn’t know Zombie Jackson, Levi and graphic can make fake vhs openings on Nicholas Crockett’s YouTube account. And that's enough fake VHS openings that Zombie, Levi and graphic made. And what the reaction?" * Chiro: "Well, my reaction is, that I hate these evil users. They should stop telling people to make fake vhs openings. They should be banned from YouTube for life." * Mike Michaels: “OK then. And Chiro. You may go return to your jury seat." * Chiro: "Thank you! That is your only honour." * returns to his jury seat with the others * Mike Michaels: "Alright then. What is the decision?" * Axel Manning: Guilty! * Cathy Smith: Guilty! * Molly Wei: Guilty! * Pucca: Guilty! * Will Vandom: Guilty! * Ed: Guilty! * Noodle: Guilty! * Jazzi: Guilty! * Chiro: Guilty! * Yin: Guilty! * Yang: Guilty! * Mike Michaels: "Zombie! The court has found you, Levi and graphic guilty for making fake VHS openings. You will be sentenced to die on the electric chair for your execution. Is there any last words?" * Zombie Jackson: "Back off all of you! *Levi: We wish you were all dead while all of you are raped to death with penises and droopicles, Barney the gay purple dinosaur, goober, Future Scooby Doo and Ronald McDonald!" * Mike Michaels: "OK, the electricity will pass through your body until you are completely dead. Guards, take them away." * guards take Zombie, Levi and graphic away * Mike Michaels: “Court adjourned!” Category:SRMTHFG! show Category:W.I.T.C.H. show Category:A.T.O.M. show Category:Get Ed show Category:Ōban Star-Racers show Category:Yin Yang Yo! show Category:Pucca show Category:Monster Buster Club show Category:The Save-Ums Show